


Vomit Out The Guilt

by Franxxlada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Emetophobia, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Taka having feelings for Mondo, Unhappy Ending, Vomit, ishimondo - Freeform, mentions of throwing up, oh my god this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franxxlada/pseuds/Franxxlada
Summary: The overwhelming guilt from not defending his bro enough and watching him turn into butter got to Kiyotaka's head, or rather his stomach.WARNING!!!! This story does have mentions of vomiting, and a graphic suicide scene, if you are uncomfortable then DO NOT READ IT! I want everyone to be safe.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya ( Slight-ish???)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Vomit Out The Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is an angsty Ishimondo ( ish) fic that I made out of pure sadness and the thought of if Mondo is turned into butter, wouldn't Taka try to eliminate any food he had eaten due to the suspect that there is butter in it? So it turned to this sadness.

The revving of the motorcycle lingered in his brain, spinning and spinning.

Spinning.. Spinning.. Spinning for eternity as he watched with devastation eating at his conscious. Then it was quiet. He was afraid, clutching at his white uniform, Kiyotaka watches as his best friend, his “kyodai”, maybe even something more deep in his heart, die in front of everybody in such an extravagant manner. He was still in a pit of denial from Mondo admitting that he was the blackened, the one who murdered Chihiro Fujisaki out of deep, bitter, harsh jealousy. He didn’t want to accept that Mondo is a murderer, nor was he dead, but the universe displayed that harsh truth in front of crimson eyes filled with salty tears.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Bing!_

He looked up to see a mysterious white tub thrown out of the machine, further inspection would be a tub of butter made from Mondo Owada, smothered onto a stack of warm pancakes and eaten by the despicable Monokuma, who took pride and joy in the despair emanating from Taka. His stomach turned and he couldn’t keep up his composure, running out and straight into the boys bathroom. Hunched over a toilet for an hour, bile and leftover food surged out of Taka’s stomach and mouth into the toilet. Gagging and coughing, he wiped his mouth and sat back, taking shaky breaths. Drool dripped down his mouth and chin, desperate for an escape from his acidic mouth. He sat on the floor and burst into tears, unconsolable sobbing filled his ears and the room, he didn’t hear anything, he couldn’t hear anything. Just the sound of sobbing and screaming filled his skull, reminding him that Mondo is dead, and ‘ he couldn’t save him. Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, **WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK!! WHAT WOULD YOUR GRANDFATHER THINK?** ’ His conscious shouted into his face. Standing up on shaky legs, he slowly emerged out of the stall and walked to the mirror. He saw his face, he was disgusted at what was staring back at him. A stark white face, red as bright as his eyes spread over his cheeks, around his eyes, and slightly on his lips. Tears fell down his cheeks, and he could smell the acidity as he exhaled. He splashed some water on his face, rubbed his buzzed hair and walked out the bathroom.

He bumped into Yasuhiro, blinking and looking up briefly before looking back down and walking back to his dorm. “ H-hey! Taka bro! Wait, are you alright?” He heard Hiro’s voice call, but only ignored it and eventually ended up in his dorm room. His stomach and throat burned from the acid that seared through them, begging to please get some rest or drink water. Taka couldn’t find a reason to do anything anymore, his other half was ripped away from his life.

He was restless that night. Days, turned into assumed weeks and weeks of avoiding food, human contact, sleep. At some point, Hiro and Makoto begged him to eat something, anything! They were concerned for the moral compass, Hina offered him some donuts. Oblivious to the ingredients in the sugary dessert, Taka took a bite and swallowed, only to realise what he has done and run to the bathroom to get it out. Byakuya found the moral compass, crouched over a toilet and gagging quite loudly. He turned his head to the heir, drooling with bags under his sore eyes. His fingers were shoved in his throat, clawing out the remnants of the donut he ingested, he pulled out a soggy, wet, warm pile of beige mush and gagged, turning back to the toilet to sob uncontrollably. Byakuya covered his mouth and turned his head, the sight of Taka pulling out food from his throat made him gag. He was a cold person, but somehow he understood Taka’s determination for success and to bring the family name back into its praise. “ Kiyotaka… Stop with this nonsense, I understand you’re devastated but this is BEYOND RIDICULOUS!!” He barked, turning sharply towards the door.

“ We’re all concerned about you.. You haven’t eaten or drunk anything, not that I know of..” Byakuya spoke over his shoulder and walked out. Taka blinked away the tears and looked up at the ceiling, desperate for something, ANYTHING! He was desperate for all of this to be an act, for Mondo to rush into the bathroom and hold him in his strong arms, repeating, “ I’m okay bro! I’m here! It was all a fucked up joke bro! It’s okay..” Unfortunately his wish remained unfulfilled.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Days go by, and Makoto realised that Taka is nowhere to be found, concern arising in his stomach, he ran from the dining hall to his dorm, slamming his hands on the doorbell multiple times. He was surprised that it didn’t break from the sheer force he had used, for a small boy he could be really strong.

“ TAKA!! KIYOTAKA!! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!!” He yelled, afraid that his friend might’ve been murdered. The lucky student called for Monokuma.

“ Yeeeees? You called?” The bear spoke in a sing-song tune. Makoto shook his head and hurriedly explained that he needed the door to Taka’s room to be opened. “ Oh? And why is that so? Do you two have some sort of hidden affaiiirr? Or maybe a potential murder? From the lucky student?! Upupupuuu~ I’d never expect such a plot twist!!” Makoto groaned in agony, something snapped in him.

“ HE COULD BE DEAD BEHIDN THAT DOOR FOR ALL WE KNOW!! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!” Everyone watched, astonished at such rage coming from a mostly optimistic student. Byakuya seemed to smile slightly from all that confidence. Eventually the door opened, Makoto ran in and what he saw was a sight that would never be forgotten. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass, laying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood and vomit, neck slit from a shard of mirror in his hand to reveal slight sights of his burned oesophagus from days of self inflicted vomiting. The sight of bright pink splattered everywhere and his face drained from all colour brought tears to Makoto’s eyes. A soft whimper slipped from his lips, followed by a blood curdling scream. Everyone ran into the dorm and saw the bloodied scene, gasps and screams of “ WHAT THE FUCK?!” And “ WHY DID HE DO THIS?” Were exchanged.

Byakuya found a note crumpled in one of Taka’s hands, he took it, opened it up and read.

_‘ My dearest friends, I’m sorry for causing any disturbance to your mental state of mind. It was never my intention.._

_Now, you don’t have to worry, for I’m with my Kyodai now.._

_I’ll say hello to him from you all, as well as to Chihiro, Leon, Junko, and Sayaka._

_I’m sorry.._

_-Kiyotaka Ishimaru_ ‘

Soft sobs filled the dorm room, tears spilled on the floor, the one person who was the driver to keep going, the motivation for dedication and success albeit his angry attitude. The one person who would stick with his friends, made sure they were on time for every meeting that was held, took record of new discoveries. He was gone..

At least he was in the arms of his Kyodai, for all eternity..

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the saddest thing I've ever written.. It was also a way to let out stress because this week I had a major mental breakdown and it got to my head severely, so this was a way to try and relieve my stress, it only just made me sad haha.. I'm sorry Ishimondo shippers, I love this ship myself!! I just also like sad fics.


End file.
